Furry
Furries are a fandom of people who like anthropomorphic animals and live in cities with a young demography. Some furries, called otherkin really believe that they really are animals. Some "new" furries are actually people that have been raped and transformed into furries, although this fact is denied by some people. Description and Origins In 1996, in order to compete with the ailing but still successful Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Plankton had Drew Pickles and Arthur Read create Springtrap knockoffs for the Cum Bucket using old carpeting as the suits, and called them the Kummy Krew. They were torn apart by an angry mob with sore buttholes only five days later, because they would viciously rape anyone in the restaurant. After Drew Pickles died in the Springtrap suit, no further incidents occurred until the original furries were rebuilt by the Barney Bunch in 2009, and later by Daddy Oil Derrick in 2014, and successfully reprogrammed one to be his personal servant. Original furries have the sexual desire to wear permanently hairy and after a while also stinking costume, called Fursuits ''to hide their hideous endoskeletons. New Furries "New" furries are already anthropomorphic animals (and the most commonly known). Many have speculated how the new furries came into existence, it still baffles scientists today. Some Original Furries pose as New Furries. Cosplaying In this hallucinated state of mind (commonly ''Cosplaying), original Furries organize themselves in larger groups, Conventions, to interact, lure humans in so they can springlock and rape them, and to forget that they're Robots. Furries are not to be confused with Bronies, although some have been infected with the Furry virus. Their cringe is over 9000 times greater than the Weeaboos. Raping Some "New" furries like to rape famous people and/or random people on the street to turn them into furries. Methods of Attack "Original" Furries Because "Original" furries also have a need of sexual arousal (thanks to them being created by Drew Pickles himself), some of them tend to rape you in for fun. Since a working Pingas is needed for this, they are in constant demand for new victims to molest and stuff, creating people with scarred lives. "New" Furries "New" furries want to make as many of themselves as possible so they rape random people and have orgies with eachother. It is widely believed that they spread a virus to other people, similar to the Weegee virus, that turns the victim into one of them. "New" furries (might) have a working Pingas (heavily dependent on whether male or female) Reproduction How the original furries reproduced is unknown, but the common furry reproduces by "yiffing" with other furries (Like how regular animals reproduce) or raping someone (thus turning them into a furry) "Original" Furries The only way you can tell the difference between "Original" and "New" furries is just by looking at them. They reproduce by unknown means. "New" Furries It once was thought these kind of furries were robots, however, in October 1999, it was revealed that Drew Pickles, (under the alias of Drew Peacock), had created another diabolical device known as the "Gene-ination", which genetically engineered hordes of "new" furries. This makes it clear that Drew has been behind this every step of the way, forcing humans to cry and be raped and turned into furries to carry out his perverted legacy. Preferences Likes Furries like... *DeviantArt *Making people into furries *FurAffinity *Zootopia *Older Disney movies *Attempting to rape and stuff You (Unless You is one) *Purple Guy *The Barney Bunch *Bill Cipher *Fetishes **And people with fetishes ***Especially Furry fetishes *Making MOAR furries *Raping people *Sex *Tits *Science *SoS (Sometimes) *Other furries *Raping Beeyotch *Gay Luigi *Spaghetti (Sometimes) *Gay sex *Bestiality *Illuminati *Free speech *AssAss and TiTy *Recieving rape *Anime furries *Zou **Mink Tribes ***Inuarashi ***Nekomamushi ***Wanda ***Carrot Dislikes A usual furry doesn't support... *Billary Clitface *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *You (Unless You is one) *SpongeBob *The Rusty Krap *People not agreeing their argumentation *Sciencology *Any religion besides Viacomism *Bronies (rival) *Catgirls (another rival) *Freddy's gang (especially Foxy and Golden Freddy) *Viacum *Encyclopedia Dramatica *Kiwi Farms *Beast Pirates **Jack the Drought *Cats (2019) Updated Knowledge In 2013, Dr. Eggman uncovered more knowledge from the furry archives in the Cum Bucket saying how they reproduce etc. But still could not find the origin of the "New" furries. Recent data pulled off of Karen's hard drive indicates that the old furries' suits were made from unwanted cum that was so old that it grew hair on it. Recent evidence suggests that this cum was found in an Egyptian pyramid and was roughly 8,000 years old. Deep in the bowels of the Cum Bucket database shows that new furries are sentient and are able to communicate, data shows that these were born from Drew Pickles' Gene-ination. Category:Species Category:Memes Category:Offensive Category:Pervs Category:RISD Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Uneducated Category:Evil Organizations Category:Robots Category:Dumb Robots Category:Loves Children Category:Communists Category:LGBT